Ce n'était pas un rêve
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS / Vous est-il déjà arrivé de rêver éveillé ? Moi si. Mais lorsque j'en ai fait part à ma famille, ils m'ont prit pour un fou. Seule ma cousine vient me rendre visite et c'est pour ça que je vais tout lui raconter.


- Salut Neji, fit une jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers elle, le visage sans la moindre émotion. Il la regarda sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place sur le siège près de lui. Elle avait emmené avec elle, un gâteau qu'elle avait préparé juste pour lui. La jeune femme prit deux assiettes dans une armoire et coupa deux parts de la pâtisserie. Elle déposa une assiette sur les cuisses du jeune homme, qui ne réagit pas.

- Les médecins disent que tu ne fais aucun effort pour guérir, commença la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas fou Hinata, répliqua Neji d'une voix grave et enroué par le manque d'utilisation. Je n'ai pas rêvé et je trouve dommage d'être ici, parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'expliquer ma disparition.

La jeune femme préféra garder le silence, puisque depuis sont internement, il s'emportait rapidement. Lui, qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid, même dans les moments de panique. Elle l'observa manger son morceau de gâteau en silence et le détailla comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était un homme grand et bien bâti par des heures de musculation. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et un teint pâle causé par les longues heures de travail dans son bureau. Et pour finir, les yeux si caractéristiques des Hyuuga, deux lunes blanches. Bien des gens pensaient au premier abor qu'ils étaient aveugles, mais c'était tout le contraire. Même les aînés de la famille ne portaient pas de lunettes. De son côté, son cousin l'observait du coin de l'œil sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Magnifique comme toujours et la grossesse la rendait encore plus radieuse. Elle possédait de belles courbes, qui avaient rendu bien des garçons dingues et les filles jalouses. Mais un seul garçon avait réussit à lui prendre son cœur en échange du sien, Naruto Uzumaki. Maintenant son mari et bientôt le père de leur premier enfant. Depuis quelques années, elle portait ses cheveux noir au reflet bleuté jusqu'aux reins, encadrant ainsi son visage de poupée.

-Combien de mois ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Six et Naruto commence déjà à devenir trop protecteur, soupira sa cousine. Je ne suis pas faite en chocolat.

- C'est sûr, puisque tu es faite en porcelaine, répliqua le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette réplique la fit sourire, heureuse de constater que cette épreuve n'avait pas gâché leur complicité.

- Mon père n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi il t'avait envoyé ici, dit-elle après un moment.

- Si je te raconte, tu me promets de ne pas me traiter de fou ? Je ne te demande pas de me croire, juste de ne pas me traiter de fou.

La brune acquiesça en souriant. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait se moquer de lui. Elle n'était pas qu'une beauté, elle avait aussi le cœur sur la main.

**«FLASH BACK»**

C'était quelques jours avant son anniversaire et l'obtention d'une nouvelle promotion. Malgré l'homme d'affaire influant qu'il était, à vingt-trois ans il aimait toujours autant passer une journée tranquille à pêcher. Une fois par an, il prenait le petit bateau familial et se rendait au bord du golf de Kiri. Et c'était une belle journée, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Et pas trop de vent. Calme comme il aimait. Ça ne mordait pas vraiment, mais ça lui était égal. Il s'allongea dans le fond du bateau, attacha sa cane à pêche sur le rebord, fit glisser son chapeau sur son visage et s'endormit tranquillement. Il fut réveillé par un grondement et une augmentation de l'agitation des vagues. Il replaça son chapeau sur sa tête en se redressant et remarqua que le temps c'était dangereusement assombri. Sans paniquer, il mit le moteur en marche. Ou plutôt, essaya, car ce dernier étouffa. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta de le faire démarrer, mais tout ce qu'il réussi à faire, c'est de le noyer. Pour couronner le tout, la pluie commença à tomber, bientôt suivi par le vent, qui devint rapidement violent. Mais Neji ne se découragea pas et tenta de ramener son bateau à la rive. Sauf que pagayer à contre courant n'est pas chose aisé. Il fut donc rapidement prit dans l'orage et les vagues finirent par faire basculer le bateau et il tomba à la renverse dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il tenta de remonter à la surface, c'est l'intérieur du bateau que ses mains rencontrèrent. Par chance, il pu reprendre son souffle, mais la fatigue fini par le gagner et il sombra dans l'eau.

Le réveil fut étrange. Il sentait un soleil brulant réchauffer l'air et une odeur salée lui parvenait aux narines. En remuant un peu, il se senti balancer de gauche à droite, comme dans un hamac. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'est un plafond fait de branches et de feuilles qu'il vit.

- Mais où suis-je ? fit-il à voix haute.

- Sur une île inconnue, lui répondit une voix derrière lui.

En entendant cette voix, Neji voulu ce retourner pour voir qui avait parlé, mais son mouvement brusque ne lui value qu'une chute au sol. La jeune femme qui lui avait répondu, accourue pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns attachés en deux chignons hauts, le teint basané et une taille svelte.

- Tout va bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sorti, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme. Ses iris étaient d'un brun très pâle, s'approchant du jaune et donnant l'impression de voir deux sphères de miel. Sucré tout comme son parfum.

- Ça va ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, fit Neji, hypnotisé.

- Je m'appelle Tenten. Et vous ?

- Neji. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Je vous ai repêché. Vous étiez inconscient dans la mer.

- La mer ? s'exclama-t-il après un moment sous la surprise. Mais j'étais dans le golf de Kiri, quand mon bateau c'est renversé.

La jeune femme garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Ce serait probablement très dure pour lui d'assimiler la vérité. Ça ce voyait, que c'était un homme de faits.

- Je vous expliquerai lorsque vous serez complètement remis. Voici quelque chose à manger, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un bol. Lorsque vous serez près, rejoignez-moi sur la plage.

Puis elle se redressa et passa la porte masqué par un drap. La brune était vêtue d'un paréo blanc attaché en croisé autour du cou, cachant tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Neji se leva et regarda ensuite se qu'il portait. Il n'avait plus sa chemise et ses chaussures, mais il avait encore son pantalon. Il regarda autour de lui pour détailler la cabane, pour voir qu'elle était petite et que le hamac en occupait le centre. Des petits meubles faits en bambou reposaient à chaque extrémité du lit suspendu, et sur l'un des deux se trouvait une assiette de fruit. En s'approchant, il remarqua qu'il n'en connaissait aucun. C'est donc avec hésitation, qu'il en prit un et y planta ses dents. C'était juteux, à tel point, que le jus lui coula sur le menton et le torse. Il avait aussi un goût sucré et très savoureux. Il prit ensuite un fruit qui avait été coupé en deux. L'extérieur était dure et rugueux, mais l'intérieur très moelleux, très tendre. Ça donnait même l'impression de fondre dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se senti rassasié, le brun sorti de la cabane. Le soleil l'éblouit un moment, ses cheveux flottèrent derrière lui sous la brise et le sable lui brûla presque le dessous des pieds. Neji vit un peu plus loin, la jeune femme assise sur une pierre ronde et qui regardait les vagues s'échouer sur la plage. Il la rejoignit lentement, tout en grimaçant sous la morsure brûlante du sable.

- Il ne faudra pas rester trop longtemps sous le soleil, prévint la brune sans le regarder, sinon on va ressembler à des homards.

- Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ? s'enquit Neji.

- Par la mer, répondit innocemment la jeune femme.

- Et où est votre bateau ?

- Quel bateau ? fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme évita soigneusement de le regarder, mais Neji l'attrapa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Apeurée, elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans les bras du brun. Il l'a senti se crisper, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire frapper.

- Mais je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! s'exclama Neji.

- Ah non ? fit piteusement la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Sauf que vous n'allez pas me croire, marmonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la laissa se redresser sur ses jambes, mais son regard ne diminua pas d'intensité. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passé durant l'orage, au moment où il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Sous son regard, elle marcha en direction de la mer et s'arrêta un moment avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Puis avant qu'il n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle se mit à courir et plongea dans l'eau. Ce qui étonna le jeune homme. Voulait-elle s'enfuir de lui ? Mais en réalité non. Son visage se décomposa, lorsqu'il vit une queue de poisson géante frapper l'eau, juste avant de voir la tête de la jeune femme sortir à quelques mètres de lui. Il avança très lentement sur la plage, marchant d'un pas incertain vers elle et constata que la queue de poisson avait remplacé ses jambes. Son visage resta figé dans une expression de surprise totale, d'incompréhension absolue, devant ce… Phénomène ? L'homme de science qu'il était, n'avait pas été élevé pour croire ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux. Devant ce regard, Tenten préféra partir et le laisser seul le temps qu'il accepte cette réalité. Neji la vit disparaître dans la mer en moins d'une seconde. Il recula tranquillement sur la plage en se disant qu'il devait encore dormir et retourna dans la cabane pour se recoucher.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le temps était plus frais, mais l'air était toujours salé. Il n'eut donc pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, pour constater qu'il n'avait pas rêvé l'île. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la fille à la queue de poisson. En comprenant ça, il ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux, en se redressant vivement dans le hamac. Ce qui le fit basculer de nouveau en bas du lit suspendu. Le brun se redressa lentement, puis sortie à l'extérieur sans se presser. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable tiède et en levant les yeux, il fut époustouflé par le ciel étoilé. Le son des vagues, qui montaient sur la plage et le chant des grillons, rendaient ce paysage fantaisiste. Très romantique, mais dommage qu'il soit seul. L'esprit ailleurs, il marcha vers la mer et entra tranquillement dans l'eau. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il eut l'eau au niveau des hanches, il s'arrêta et regarda au loin. C'est là qu'il vit un banc de dauphin, nager à quelques mètres de lui.

- Irréel, pas vrai ? fit une voix.

- Hein ? s'exclama Neji en sortant de la lune.

Il baissa les yeux, pour voir Tenten juste devant lui, seulement la tête et les épaules sortaient de l'eau. Et sous la surprise, le brun trébucha vers l'arrière et se retrouva assis dans l'eau, complètement immergé. Il se redressa rapidement pour reprendre son air et vit la sirène s'approcher de lui, pour voir s'il allait bien.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Merde, ce n'était pas un rêve ! s'exclama le brun sans réfléchir.

- Vous en doutiez encore, même après vous être à nouveau réveillé sur cette île ? s'étonna Tenten. Vous êtes pire que les autres !

- Les autres ? répéta le jeune homme sans comprendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier humain à faire naufrage et être sauvé par une sirène, révéla la sirène.

- Et comment ce fait-il, que personne ne soit jamais venu ici ?

- Parce qu'aucun courant marin ne vient jusqu'ici.

- Comment ce fait-il que les satellites n'aient jamais remarqué cette îles ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour réfléchir. Mais je crois que c'est dut à un champ magnétique provoqué par les montagnes, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau. Là-bas, fit-elle en pointant une direction du doigt.

Le brun se retourna et regarda dans la même direction, mais bien que la lune éclaire le paysage, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour bien les distinguer.

- Mais pourquoi personne n'en a jamais parlé ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Plusieurs ne sont jamais partie, les autres, je l'ignore. Mais après votre réaction, je crois que personne ne les a crus.

- Comment on part d'ici ?

- Par la mer.

- Où y a-t-il un bateau ?

- Un bateau ? répéta la brune sans comprendre. Oh non, soupira-t-elle en comprenant, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucun courant marin ne part de cette île. Un bateau serait inutile.

- Mais un bateau à moteur ?

- Où trouveriez-vous un moteur ?

Pas bête, il était sur une île sans civilisation.

- Et je fais comment pour retourner chez moi ? soupira-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

- Hum…, fit-elle en réfléchissant. Ça c'est plus compliqué. Faudrait que je demande à mon père, conclu-t-elle, sur le point de disparaître sous l'eau.

- Attendez ! s'écria Neji.

- Oui ? fit la sirène en remontant à la surface.

- Vous allez revenir ? s'enquit-il.

- Je serai là à votre réveil, sourit-elle.

Puis elle replongea dans la mer et disparue. Neji se leva et regagna la plage, puis la cabane. Il essora rapidement son pantalon, puis se recoucha dans le hamac et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il écouta les faibles bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Il capta aussi quelques mots.

- C'est tout, vous êtes sûr ? demanda la voix d'une jeune femme.

- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, soupira une voix plus grave et rauque.

- Mais père, ça l'aire pourtant simple. Une action, un souhait.

- Tu verras bien.

Le brun se leva lentement, évitant une troisième chute et déplaça légèrement le tissu qui masquait l'entrée, pour regarder discrètement à l'extérieur. Il reconnu Tenten, qui se tenait debout dans le sable, face à un homme de grande carrure et un air sévère sur les traits de son visage. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans la mer, Neji sorti de la cabane et rejoignit la brune. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, comme si elle l'avait senti approcher. Elle le regarda approcher avec un visage neutre, mais un regard chaleureux.

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, annonça la brune. Ça l'air simple, même si mon père dit le contraire.

- Ça consiste à quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

La brune chercha un moment, quel mot utiliser pour expliquer ce que son père lui avait confié.

- En résumé, je crois que pour que je puisse réaliser votre souhait, vous devez faire une action pour m'aider.

- Ça l'air simple, conclu Neji.

- C'est ce que je me dis, acquiesça Tenten.

- Alors en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

La sirène se mit à réfléchir avec une petite moue enfantine. Et ça dura plusieurs minutes.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, prise de court et mal à l'aise. Sur le coup, elle s'était dit que ce serait facile, mais maintenant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ce qui découragea Neji, qui soupira bruyamment. Il leva les yeux au ciel, en priant dieu de lui venir en aide. Jamais il ne partirait de cette île.

- Je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose, promit-elle après un moment.

Le brun préféra retourner s'allonger dans la cabane, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire sur cette île. Malheureusement, s'il était protégé du soleil dans cet abri, il n'avait pas la brise du vent pour le rafraîchir et la chaleur était pesante. Il se mit à repenser à sa cousine, qui allait bientôt commencer sa maîtrise en lettre et Naruto qui venait d'être engagé dans une firme d'architecture. À peine y pensait-il, qu'il se souvint de l'été où le blond avait construit un casébo pour son beau-père. Il l'avait aidé à le construire, mais ce serait compliqué sans plan. Il descendit du hamac, s'assis au sol et attrapa une branche pour dessiner dans le sable. S'il devait rester sur cette île pour le restant de sa vie, autant améliorer la situation et rendre son séjour plus confortable. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone et d'internet… Ça réduisait ses activités à…bronzage et baignade. Est-ce que Tenten aurait des idées d'activités pour passer le temps ? La majorité devait probablement ce passé dans l'eau. Bon, il lui fallait du bois, de la corde et…de large feuille pour le toit ? Et comment allait-il couper les arbres ?

- Un projet de construction ? demanda la sirène en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la cabane.

Neji poussa un cri de surprise en sortant de ses pensées. Ce qu'elle pouvait être silencieuse cette fille !

- Oui, ça va passer le temps.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose pour couper le bois.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, avec un doigt sur les lèvres, en réfléchissant fort.

- Je crois que le dernier qui a vécu ici, avait une hache. Il l'avait fabriqué avec du bois et une pierre.

- Est-ce que cette hache existe encore ? demanda Neji.

- Si oui, j'ignore où, ajouta la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'est occupé de lui, mais c'est lui qui a construit cette cabane, il y a une trentaine d'année.

- Mais vous avez quel âge ? s'étonna le brun.

- Dix-huit ans.

- Alors pourquoi en savez-vous autant ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- C'est ma sœur aînée qui avait sauvé le précédent naufragé, expliqua-t-elle. Elle m'a raconté. Oh, je vais aller lui demander où il l'a rangé, s'exclama-t-elle après un éclair de génie.

- Attends ! tenta-t-il de la retenir.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Le brun soupira de découragement devant tant de spontanéité. Même Naruto était rendu plus réfléchit. Bon, il avait maintenant vingt-trois ans, mais il lui arrivait encore d'agir comme un enfant. Ce sera un merveilleux père, ça Neji en était sûr. La sirène mit près d'une heure avant de revenir et pendant ce temps-là, le brun avait commencé à explorer les alentours.

- Il l'a caché pas très loin d'ici, annonça la brune en le trouvant.

Encore une fois, elle fit crier de peur le jeune homme. L'idée de lui attacher une clochette autour du cou, lui traversa même l'esprit.

- Tu en es sûr ? fit Neji.

- Il me l'a confirmé, affirma la jeune femme.

- Comment ça « il », je croyais que t'allais voir ta sœur.

- Oui, mais elle ne savait pas, alors j'ai demandé à son mari, déclara innocemment Tenten.

- C'est devenu son mari ? s'étonna le brun.

- Oui, comme bien des naufragés avant lui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ceci le scotcha sur place. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ceux qui étaient arrivés avant lui, s'étaient mariés avec celle qui les avait sauvées.

- Mais il y en a qui sont partie d'ici ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Quelques uns, ceux qui l'ont demandé, affirma-t-elle. Certains ont préféré rester ici au calme, sans stresse.

Effectivement, c'était moins stressant ici, mais il n'y avait rien pour passer le temps. Il en viendrait presque à regretter sa job. La brune l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la forêt, jusqu'à un buisson. Elle le lâcha et se mit à repousser les branches, qui n'étaient relié à rien en fait, laissant voir la fameuse hache. Le plus étonnant là-dedans, fut qu'elle était encore intacte.

- Tu es chanceux, déclara-t-elle en la lui tendant, elle a survécu aux intempéries et aux ouragans.

- Il y a souvent des ouragans ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Au-moins une par année, acquiesça la jeune femme. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous les sirènes arrivons à les prévoir et tu auras le temps de te cacher, le rassura-t-elle.

Le brun ne se senti pas vraiment rassuré, mais il préféra ne rien dire. La hache entre les mains, il retourna sur la plage et évalua les arbres autour de lui. Il devait s'attaquer à un arbre ni trop grand, ni trop gros, pour éviter d'avoir de la difficulté à le trainer jusqu'à la plage. La sirène resta près de lui et l'observa attentivement, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Dès qu'il eut choisi, il s'approcha et commença à donner des coups d'hache sur le bas du tronc. Tenten s'approcha un peu pour observer de plus près, jusqu'à se que Neji lui demande de s'éloigner.

- Il serait préférable que tu te tiennes à l'écart, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça et je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

Elle acquiesça et se recula. Lorsque l'arbre tomba, la brune sursauta, puis aida le brun à transporter l'arbre jusqu'à la plage.

- Et de un, souffla Neji en s'essuyant le front.

- Je vais enlever les feuilles, pendant que tu en couperas d'autres, proposa la jeune femme.

- Merci, la remercia-t-il avant de retourner couper d'autres arbres.

Durant tout l'avant-midi, Neji coupa trois arbres. Mais lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, la chaleur devint insupportable et ils allèrent se cacher dans la cabane. Tenten en profita pour aller chercher d'autres fruits pour le dîner. Tout en mangeant, la brune posa toutes sortes de questions au jeune homme, sur sa vie chez les humains. Et la sirène était d'une nature particulièrement curieuse.

- Alors est-ce que…hum, hésita-t-elle à demander. Comment vous dites, lorsque vous n'êtes pas seul ? Qu'il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie.

- Une petite amie ?

- C'est comme être fiancé ?

- Non, c'est lorsqu'on fréquente quelqu'un pour mieux le ou la connaître.

- Oh, acquiesça la brune en hochant la tête, je comprends. Alors ?

- Hum ? fit-il en ne comprenant pas la question.

- As-tu une petite amie ?

- Non je n'ai pas de blonde, répondit simplement Neji.

- Une brune alors ? insista la sirène, innocemment.

Neji se retourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas se qu'elle voulait dire par brune, puis la lumière se fit.

- Oh non, avoir une blonde est seulement une autre façon de dire avoir une petite amie. Ou encore copine. On peut dire avoir une blonde, comme on peut dire avoir un chum, un copain ou un petit ami.

La brune acquiesça sans parler, comprenant finalement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Donc tu n'es pas marié, comprit la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec son morceau de fruit à cette déclaration. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Je suis encore jeune pour me marier, expliqua-t-il, après avoir calmé sa respiration.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Vingt-trois ans.

- Et c'est jeune vingt-trois ans ? s'étonna Tenten.

- De nos jours, les gens se marient rarement avant vingt-cinq ans. Sauf ma cousine, se rappela-t-il.

- Elle est mariée ?

- Elle va se marier dans environ deux semaines, rectifia le jeune homme.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit et des larmes contenues firent scintiller ses yeux de nacre. Ce qui attrista la femme poisson.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle, un léger trémolo dans la voix.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si je savais comment tu peux m'aider…

- Arrêtes, ce n'est pas ta faute.

La jeune femme soupira piteusement :

- Ça semblé si facile pour ma mère et ma sœur.

- Ta mère ? répéta Neji en redressant la tête.

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle. Elle l'a sauvé, lorsque son bateau de croisière à coulé. Mais vu que mon père avait un cancer en phase terminal, il était faible, alors ma mère lui a proposé de l'épouser pour le guérir.

- Ton père était un humain comme moi ?

- Oui, il y a plusieurs décennies. Il n'y a aucun mâle chez les sirènes, seulement des humains changé en homme poisson.

- Et il y a beaucoup d'hommes, qui sont devenu des hommes poissons ?

- Quelques uns. En-dehors de mon père et du mari de ma sœur Anko, je n'en connais pas beaucoup personnellement. Faut dire que cette île n'est pas la seule à être caché par les sirènes. Il y en a plusieurs autour de la Terre.

- Et si vous ne rencontrer pas d'homme prêt à se faire transformer, vous faîtes quoi ?

- On se mari avec des poissons ou…des poulpes.

- Poulpe ? répéta stupidement Neji.

La brune haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Après tout, révéla-t-elle, je suis fiancée à un poulpe.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes, étonnés par l'aveu.

- T'es fiancée ?

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête, un air résigné sur le visage.

- Ce ne sont pas les pères qui choisissent les époux de leurs filles chez vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a des décennies, oui, mais plus maintenant.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir choisir, soupira la jeune femme.

Le brun soupira à son tour, découragé de ces anciennes mœurs et ravie que sa cousine n'ait pas eu à vivre ça. Dire non à Naruto aurait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Oo0oO

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette conversation et la base de la structure était montée. Mais Neji n'était pas aussi manuel que Naruto et ça lui prenait donc plusieurs essaies, avant de réussir sans que tout ne s'effondre toute suite après. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à attacher de larges feuilles pour faire un toit et il pourrait s'y allonger pour passer le temps sans suffoquer par la chaleur, ou de brûler sous le soleil. Le jeune homme retourna donc sous le couvert des arbres et ramassa toutes les feuilles de palmier qu'il trouva. Les bras chargés, il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard sur la plage. Sur le plancher de sa construction, l'attendait la sirène, allongée avec les mains sous la tête, se faisant bronzé sous le soleil. Dès le début, Neji avait remarqué sa beauté sauvage, mais à ce moment-là, les yeux fermés, elle était encore plus magnifique. Il secoua la tête, pour se replacer les idées et alla la rejoindre.

- Comment est ma construction ? demanda-t-il.

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sur ses deux noisettes, qui le regardèrent quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se redresse.

- C'est confortable, mais le soleil commence à se faire brûlant.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore posé le toit, répliqua le jeune homme.

La brunette rouvrit les yeux et remarqua le tas de feuilles aux pieds du jeune homme. Elle se pencha et en attrapa une, cherchant à comprendre comment il allait les faire tenir. Lorsqu'elle posa la question, le brun lui demanda si elle pouvait lui trouver de la corde. Tenten accepta et retourna à la mer pour aller chercher se dont il avait besoin. Neji ne la revit qu'après que le soleil se soit couché. Il s'était allongé sur la petite plate-forme, après avoir déposé les feuilles dans la cabane. Avec le vent qui s'était levé, elles avaient tendances à s'envoler et avec le soleil brûlant, il n'avait pas envie de courir après. Le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir et un petit coup de soleil avait rougit sa peau. C'est Tenten qui le réveilla, en essayant de ne pas toucher sa peau légèrement brûlée. Avec un petit sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux et ressenti le picotement douloureux de sa peau.

- Et merde ! jura-t-il. Je me suis endormi, ajouta-t-il en se redressant doucement.

- Il va falloir t'hydrater la peau avec du lait pour diminuer l'héritassions, déclara la sirène.

- Et j'en trouve où ?

- Dans les noix de coco.

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de la fixer.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller en chercher, sourit-elle en rougissant de gêne.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement vers la forêt, laissant les quelques cordes qu'elle avait trouvées et rapportées pour lui. Neji releva doucement les bras devant lui, pour constater les dégâts du soleil. Il grimaça en ressentant les pincements sur ses épaules, lorsque la peau de plissa. Il faudrait qu'il en attrape un sur le dos, car l'arrière blanc et le devant bronzé, ça aura l'air fou. Et il n'avait jamais aimé avoir l'air ridicule, même s'il était passablement seul sur cette île. Une dizaine de minutes passa, avant que la sirène ne revienne avec trois noix de coco. Elle les déposa près du jeune homme, puis disparu dans la cabane, pour revenir ensuite avec un bol et la hache.

- La hache c'est pour ouvrir les noix, n'est pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune homme.

- C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour faire des trous, répondit la brune avec une mine piteuse.

Elle attrapa l'une des noix, la déposa dans le sable et leva la hache au-dessus de sa tête. Au moment d'abattre l'outil, Neji ferma les yeux par réflexe. Un bruit sourd résonna, comme le son d'un œuf qu'on casse. En rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme vit la sirène accroupi devant la coque fendue de la noix de coco. Tenten la pencha sur le côté, puis inséra les doigts de sa main droite par la brèche et força l'ouverture. Le brun tendit le cou pour apercevoir le liquide et le lait séché blanc. La jeune femme lui fit signe de se rallonger et à l'aide d'une feuille de palmier, elle étala le lait sur la peau rougit du jeune homme. Bien que le geste soit doux et la feuille lisse, la sensation de friction sur son épiderme le fit contracter la mâchoire de douleur. La brune s'excusa durant tout le procédé, se sentant mal de lui faire subir cette souffrance. Mais comment Neji pourrait-il lui en vouloir, quand c'était lui, qui s'était endormi au le soleil. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Tenten lui suggéra de rester allonger, pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi pour manger. Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Maintenant que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, l'air se rafraîchissait lentement. Bien qu'avec sa peau brûlée, il ne le sentait pas vraiment. La femme poisson revint rapidement, les bras chargés de fruits exotiques qui lui étaient toujours inconnus. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ce fut Neji qui joua les curieux.

- Je me demandais, commença-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise. Comment ça c'est passé pour ta sœur et son mari, quand il a été dans cette situation ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son geste de manger un morceau de lait séché de noix de coco et fit une moue pensive en regardant le ciel.

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle. En fait, ma sœur est bien plus âgée que moi et à cette époque je n'étais pas encore née. Je suis la première depuis elle, qui sauve un humain.

- La première ?

- Dans mes sœurs. Aucune autre n'a sauvé d'humain.

- Et tu as beaucoup de sœurs ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- On est dix en tout, sourit la sirène.

Neji s'étouffa avec le morceau de fruit jaune qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche, surpris par la réponse. Dix ? se répéta-t-il. Dix enfants, ça fait beaucoup de bouche à nourrir. Bien que, chez les poissons, ça devait être différent, se dit-il ensuite.

- Et elles sont toutes plus vieilles que toi ?

- Oui, sauf si ma mère retombe à nouveau enceinte, acquiesça Tenten. Ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant, ajouta-t-il sur ton pensif.

- Elle a quel âge votre mère ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

- On vit affreusement longtemps chez les sirènes, ricana-t-elle. Mais elle ne veut pas nous dire son véritable âge. Elle dit tout le temps n'avoir que la trentaine, ce qui est impossible, vu que ma sœur Anko a sauvé son mari il y a ça trente ans et elle en avant vingt et un ans à l'époque. Ce qui lui donne cinquante et un, mais ça faut pas lui faire remarquer. Après, il y a Kurenai, Konan, Koyuki, Sasame, Sara, Yakumo, Matsuri, Moegi et finalement moi. On passe donc de quarante-neuf à quarante-six, quarante-deux, trente-sept, trente-quatre, vingt-huit, vingt-cinq et vingt-deux, jusqu'à moi.

La brune avait énuméré ça en comptant sur ses doigts, le regard vers le ciel et Neji n'osa pas l'interrompre, de peur de lui faire perdre le fil.

- Et elles sont toutes mariées ? osa-t-il demander lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

- Oui, je suis la dernière célibataire de la famille, soupira la sirène.

- Et seule la plus vieille est avec un humain, se répéta à voix haute le jeune homme.

- J'ai trois poissons, un requin, deux baleines et deux dauphins dans mes beaux-frères. Je suis aussi la première à être fiancé à un poulpe, ajouta Tenten sur un air plus déprimé.

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle, triste pour elle. Est-ce que les sirènes se mariaient parfois par amour ? se questionna-t-il. Il se souvenait de l'époque où son oncle avait voulu empêcher Hinata de voir Naruto. Elle avait pleuré pendant un mois entier, avant que le blond ne prenne son courage à deux mains et vienne tenir tête au père de celle qu'il aimait. Neji était présent ce jour-là et avait assisté à l'affrontement verbal qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Deux fortes têtes, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. C'est la jeune fille qui les avait arrêtés, en débarquant dans le bureau de son père pour épauler son petit ami. Voyant ce lien qui les unissait, Hiashi avait fini par céder et accepter leur relation.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? osa-t-il demander.

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, avoua la jeune femme. Mais… Ma meilleure amie Temari c'est marié avec un homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Et elle est heureuse. J'aurais aimé vivre la même chose qu'elle. Pas nécessairement avec un humain. Mais j'aurais voulu me marier par amour, fini-t-elle dans un murmure.

Neji la regarda sous un nouvel angle. La jeune fille étourdit, faisait place à une jeune femme incomprise par son père, qui voulait la marier à un « mâle » sans lui demander son avis. Celle-ci mangeait tranquillement, sans oser relever les yeux vers lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la conversation tournerait jusque là. En fait, Tenten ne pensait pas son protéger aussi curieux. Le silence planait depuis un moment, quand ils entendirent une voix en provenance de la plage. En se retournant, les deux jeunes adultes découvrirent deux femmes brunes, à peine plus âgées que Tenten et vêtues du même paréo qu'elle, mais jaune pour celle aux cheveux plus courts et rose pour celle aux cheveux attachés en deux nattes basses.

- Matsuri ? Yakumo ? fit Tenten, les yeux grands ouverts.

Celles-ci s'approchèrent en courant de leur jeune sœur et de son protéger, curieuse de rencontrer ce dernier. Et si ça n'avait pas été de son coup de soleil, il se serait probablement éloigné subtilement.

- C'est lui ? demanda joyeusement celle aux cheveux courts.

- Comme il est sexy, s'extasia l'autre en se penchant vers lui.

- Yakumo ! la repoussa Tenten. Un peu de retenu, souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise du comportement de sa sœur.

- Moi c'est Matsuri, fit la première en tendant la main à Neji. Désolé pour ma sœur Yakumo, elle est dans son cycle de reproduction et s'excite pour un rien.

- Hey ! fit cette dernière.

Du coin de l'œil, le brun vit la plus jeune se cacher derrière ses deux mains, les joues aussi rouges que sa propre peau brûlée. Et probablement que s'il n'avait pas déjà été complètement de cette couleur, il se serait mit à rougir devant ce spectacle.

- Moi c'est Neji, se présenta-t-il finalement en prenant la main de Matsuri.

- Je pari que tu es un savant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non, en fait je travaille dans une firme de publicité, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Une quoi ? fit les deux sœurs de Tenten.

- Une firme de publicité, répéta-t-il. On crée des publicités pour inciter les gens à acheter.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, des points d'interrogations dans les yeux, les posèrent sur leur jeune sœur, avant de revenir sur le brun. Il en conclu que ce n'était pas chose courante au fond de la mer.

- Laissez tomber, soupira-t-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, encore plus inconfortable qu'avant l'arrivé des deux brunes. C'est Tenten qui le coupa, lorsqu'elle déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner auprès de leur père. Ses deux aînées tentèrent de protester, mais leur cadette les poussa de force jusqu'à l'océan, où elles disparurent. Neji soupira un bon coup, ayant soudainement l'impression qu'une énorme pression avait disparue de ses épaules. Avec lenteur, il descendit de sa structure et alla s'allonger dans la cabane. À même le sol, car ses bras ne supporteraient pas une friction contre les cordes du hamac.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la chaleur qui réveilla Neji. L'air sec semblait lui brûler encore plus la peau, lui donnant l'impression que celle-ci s'écaillait comme un reptile. C'est donc de peine et de misère, qu'il réussit à se lever et sortir de la cabane. La plage était déserte. Aucune Tenten en vue à sa grande déception. Vue la douleur de son épiderme, le jeune homme décida d'aller se saucer dans l'océan pour se rafraîchir, bien que son estomac commençait à crier famine. Le sel dans l'eau le fit grincer des dents au début, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il s'habitua à la sensation de brûlure.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée la baignade dans ton état, fit soudainement une voix à sa gauche.

Et comme toute les fois précédente, où elle apparaissait sans avertissement près de lui, un petit cri surprit s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées par la douleur.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ait une clochette ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? répondit la sirène en souriant.

- Accrochez-vous en une autour du cou, grogna-t-il en commençant à sortir de l'eau.

Tenten le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'incompréhension. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter cette réplique ? se demanda-t-elle, tout en prenant la même direction que lui. Elle dut par contre attendre quelques minutes sur le sable, que sa queue sèche et qu'elle se transforme en jambes. Ce que Neji ne rata pas d'observer. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de phénomène ? Dès que ce fut fait, la jeune femme vint le rejoindre sur le plancher de la construction et elle regarda les branches au-dessus d'eux, qui ne les cachaient pas du soleil.

- Comment comptais-tu fixer les feuilles ? fini-t-elle par demander.

- La corde ? répondit-il, incertain.

- C'est vrai que les feuilles de palmier sont longues et quand même assez larges, mais…

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle et la vit, une moue d'incertitude sur la bouche, le nez quelque peu froncé et le front plissé. Inconsciemment, il se dit qu'elle était magnifique et il fut heureux d'être déjà rougit par le soleil, car ses joues se seraient colorées, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

- Peut-être que Gai accepterait de venir t'aider, sourit-elle.

Neji se contenta de hausser les épaules et elle le quitta pour aller voir son beau-frère. Gai ? se répéta-t-il. Probablement le mari de la plus vielle de ses sœurs. Le jeune homme dut attendre une trentaine de minutes, avant de voir Tenten se hisser sur la plage, suivi quelques instants après par une tête d'homme. Celle-ci émergea tranquillement de l'eau, découvrant un corps couvert partiellement d'écaille, jusqu'à des pieds et des mains palmés, les hanches cachées avec un pagne vert lui arrivant aux genoux. L'homme-poisson se pencha au-dessus de la sirène en passant près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras et la ramena au près du protéger de sa jeune belle-sœur. À peine arrivaient-il à sa hauteur, que leurs écailles commençaient déjà à sécher et elles laissèrent place à de la peau. L'homme déposa la brune sur la plate-forme, laissant voir un corps musclé par les heures d'entraînement, sans la moindre trace d'une quelconque écaille sur sa peau.

- Hum, fit Tenten en étirant ses jambes. J'adore avoir des jambes, déclara-t-elle en riant.

- Oula ! s'exclama l'homme poisson. Ça c'est tout un coup de soleil, remarqua-t-il en se penchant vers Neji. Tenten, vas chercher d'autre noix de coco, il faut le garder hydrater.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant. Pendant ce temps-là tu fais le toit ?

- Bien sûr, ça va être un jeu d'enfant, rigola Gai.

Ceci dit, la brune couru jusqu'à la forêt et son beau-frère se craqua les os des doigts et des épaules.

- Tenten m'a parlé de feuille de palmier, commença-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

- Elles sont empilées dans la cabane, répondit Neji, avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

Après l'avoir remercié d'un mouvement de tête, l'homme-poisson se dirigea vers la cabane et revint les bras chargés de feuilles et de cordes.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Gai, se présenta-t-il en déposant son matériel à la droite du brun.

- Neji, fit à son tour le naufragé.

- Bonne structure, jugea l'aîné en regardant celle-ci. Mais dès le premier ouragan, ça va tomber, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis publiciste, je n'ai jamais vraiment construit de…bâtiment.

- Publiciste ? C'est beau travail pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de construction, félicita Gai.

- Le fiancé de ma cousine est architecte et je l'ai déjà aidé pour construire le casébo pour mon oncle.

Une moue satisfaite sur les lèvres, le beau-frère de Tenten hocha la tête en attrapant deux feuilles, qu'il attacha par les queues et les déposa au sol, avant d'en attraper deux autres. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de feuilles. Puis il les déposa à tour de rôle sur la branche centrale du toit et entrecroisa la corde, passant de haut en bas et de gauche à droite. Pour finir, il refit la même chose une seconde fois, pour s'assurer de bien bloquer le soleil. Durant toute la durée de l'assemblage, Neji posa différente question à Gai, sur son propre naufrage.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? osa demander le jeune homme.

- Un suicide raté, avoua Gai sans aucune honte. Mon dojo était en faillite et ma seule attache était un adolescent de treize à qui j'enseignais, expliqua-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension de son cadet. Je me suis engagé sur un bateau et lorsqu'on fut bien loin du rivage, je profitai de l'absence de mes camarades, pour me jeter à l'eau et me laisser emmener par les courants. Je me suis réveillé sur cette île, complètement seul, à l'exception d'un bol de fruit. Je me suis cru au paradis, sourit l'homme-poisson.

- Et celle qui vous a sauvé ? Elle n'était pas là pour vous aider ?

- Anko ? Oui, mais à ce moment-là j'ignorais son existence. Elle est très douée pour jouer à la cachette. J'ai mis pratiquement une année avant de la piéger. Je trouvais ça bizarre de toujours trouver un bol de fruit prêt à être manger tous les matins. J'ai donc monté un piège et lorsqu'elle est venue me porter des fruits comme toutes les nuits, elle s'est fait prendre. Elle m'en veut encore pour ça et me la ressort chaque fois qu'on a une dispute. Ce qui veut dire une fois par jour, rigola-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Hum, fit Gai en réfléchissant. N'ayant rien de toute façon, je m'enquis sur la possibilité de vivre sur cette île. Ça été dur de convaincre mon beau-père. Ibiki est assez sévère. « Un humain vivant parmi les sirènes ! », s'était-il exclamé. Jamais aucun homme n'avait vécu ici avant moi et c'était la première fois qu'il y avait une habitation, rigola l'homme-poisson. En une année, j'ai eu le temps de bien la solidifier. Elle a à peine été ébranlée lors de son premier ouragan. Ils en ont été étonnés. Enfin bon. Au bout de cinq années, Anko et moi nous sommes tombés quelque peu amoureux, et j'ai alors demandé sa main à son père. Malheureusement pour ça, je devais être transformé.

- Vous ne vouliez pas devenir un homme-poisson ? s'enquit Neji.

- J'étais incertain, avoua-t-il. J'aimais beaucoup Anko, mais j'avais peur de cette transformation. Est-ce que ce serait douloureux ? Pourrais-je être de nouveau un humain, lorsque je sortirais de l'eau ? Pas que je sois narcissique, mais j'étais habitué à cette apparence, avoua Gai en riant. Les premiers jours sont assez difficiles, que ce soit pour la cicatrisation des écailles ou encore s'habituer à cette vision, lorsqu'on passe devant un miroir. Mais au final, ça en vaut la chandelle. Le fond des océans recèle de telle merveille qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais voir, que je me sens extrêmement honoré de faire partie de ces privilégiés.

- Vous n'avez aucun regret ?

- Aucun. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il me restait une famille. Je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la cote auprès des femmes. Ici j'ai une femme et quatre magnifiques filles de vingt-quatre, vingt, dix-huit et quinze ans. Et une petite en cours, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est sur cette entrefaite, que Tenten revint, plusieurs noix de coco dans les bras.

- Je vais pouvoir t'hydrater pour un petit moment avec ça, annonça-t-elle joyeusement, en les déposants près de la construction. Wow ! s'émerveilla-t-elle en découvrant le travail de son beau-frère. Tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois.

- Si ce n'était pas de ta sœur et ces valeurs vieillottes, je montrerais tout ça à mes filles. Qui sait si elles ne vont pas elles aussi sauver un naufragé ?

La brune se mit à ricaner et alla chercher la hache dans la cabane, pour ouvrir une première noix. Ceci fait, elle demanda à son protéger de s'allonger et refit comme la veille, en étalant le lait à l'aide d'une feuille. Bien que ce soit moins douloureux que jour d'avant, Neji contracta la mâchoire pour éviter de grogner.

- Dans une semaine, ça devrait commencer à plumer, estima Gai. Deux, tout au plus. Il faudra penser à faire griller l'arrière, fit-il remarquer ensuite.

- Lorsque le devant me fera moins mal, c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Mais il faudra bien hydrater avant et après, sinon ça va faire la même chose, ajouta l'homme-poisson.

- J'y veillerai, fit Tenten. Maintenant que tu as terminé, tu devrais y aller. Anko déteste qu'on arrive en retard pour les repas.

Les yeux grands ouverts, son beau-frère tourna la tête vers le ciel pour estimer l'heure grâce au soleil et commença à paniquer, lorsqu'il constata l'astre haut dans ciel.

- Elle va me tuer, paniqua-t-il en courant vers l'océan.

Les deux jeunes adultes le regardèrent en silence, la brune suspendant son geste dans l'étalage du lait sur Neji. Ce dernier tourna tranquillement la tête vers la sirène et l'admira sans vraiment dans rendre compte. Sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux lustrés aux couleurs du chocolat, ses fines lèvres rosées, son nez délicat et par-dessus tout, ses yeux rieurs. Une lueur enfantine et remplit d'innocence, qui le troubla encore un peu plus. Il détourna rapidement la tête, lorsqu'il la vit revenir à lui et il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur de dire une bêtise.

Oo0oO

Comme l'avait prédit Gai, le coup de soleil de Neji se mit à plumer une semaine après, laissant une peau brunie. La semaine qui suivi, le brun s'allongea tous les jours sur la plate-forme de sa construction, donnant la chance à son dos de rattraper la même couleur que le devant. Tenten fit ce qu'elle avait dit et badigeonna la peau de son protéger avant et après chacun de ses bains de soleil. Ce qui rendit le brun de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec une fille, autre que ses deux cousines, passant tout son temps à étudier, puis à travailler. Il avait bien eu une aventure ou deux, gracieuseté de son meilleur ami Sasuke, un véritable playboy, mais jamais de relation sérieuse. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait cet effet avant. Il avait toujours su contrôler ses pulsions, mais ses jours-ci, son bas ventre le brûlait toujours un peu plus. La sirène était une beauté naturelle qu'on ne rencontrait que très rarement, avec de longues jambes interminables et une peau douce agréable au touché.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était sur cette île et la sauveuse ne savait toujours pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Neji s'était à nouveau allongé sur son casébo et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait accomplis, à ses amis, sa famille et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Sa discussion avec Gai deux semaines plus tôt, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Son travail le stressait et l'accaparait, au point qu'il ne voyait presque plus sa famille et ses amis. Et sa vie amoureuse… Un véritable néant. Hinata et Naruto devaient être mariés maintenant, Hanabi commençait à fréquenter un garçon quand il a fait naufrage. S'il n'était plus puceau, ce n'était que parce que Sasuke l'avait encouragé à s'amuser un peu, surtout le soir de ses dix-huit ans et celui de ses vingt et un ans. La première fois pour sa majorité locale et la seconde pour sa majorité globale. Et si ? se répétait-il. Cette île le calmait, le détendait. Il était nettement moins tendu et une envie constante de sourire. Mais ses cousines lui manquaient. Il voulait les revoir.

Voilà à quoi il pensait, quand Tenten débarqua sur la plage, toujours plus belle selon lui. Elle vint prendre place à ses côtés, s'allongeant sur le dos pour observer le ciel et les oiseaux exotiques qui volaient au-dessus d'eux.

- C'est si calme, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et la regarda sans parler. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment, c'est que la situation ressemblait drôlement à une lune de miel. Ce qui le fit sourire. Si c'était de ses cousines, probablement qu'il ferait comme Gai. La vie ici n'était pas si mal, quand on s'y habituait. La brune tourna subitement la tête vers lui, quand son estomac se fit entendre.

- Je devrais peut-être aller vous chercher d'autre fruit, sourit-elle moqueusement.

Sans même attendre une réponse de sa part, la jeune femme se leva et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt. Elle ne le vit pas, mais le sourire sur les lèvres de son protéger s'élargit en la voyant courir. Si insouciante, si énergique. Ça l'attirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui qui aimait tant les grandes discussions philosophiques et détestait les gamineries de Naruto. Il profita de l'absence de la brune, pour s'asseoir et l'attendre en regardant les vagues s'échouées sur la plage et contre les rochers éparpillés sur la rive. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps, avant de voir revenir la sirène, différents fruits dans les bras. Elle les déposa devant lui et prit place à sa droite, pour regarder la mer avec lui. Ils mangèrent en silence, ne sachant plus de quoi parler, pour éviter de toucher un sujet épineux. Leur réserve de fruit était presque terminée, quand Tenten se décida à parler.

- Ça fait déjà un mois que vous êtes ici et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un service que vous pouviez me rendre, souffla piteusement la jeune femme. Je suis désolée.

Neji tourna doucement la tête vers elle, son morceau de fruit dans la main et regarda son profil. Son visage était déformé par la peine, se qui lui pinça le cœur. La voir dans cet état, lui faisait mal et il ignorait comment lui rendre le sourire. Il la regarda pencher la tête pour croquer une nouvelle fois dans ce juteux fruit ovale, qui laissa une traînée de jus au coin de sa bouche et sur son menton. Une langue sortit de sa bouche et vint lécher le coin de ses lèvres, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'essuyer son menton du revers de sa main, le brun le fit pour elle, laissant ses doigts glisser plus longtemps que nécessaire et descendant doucement vers son cou. Tenten tourna tranquillement la tête vers lui, surprise par se geste et le fixa. Lui ce qu'il regardait, était ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis quelques jours, une envie sourde de les embrasser. La seule chose qui avait réussi à le retenir, était son contrôle légendaire et le fait qu'elle soit fiancée. Mais à ce moment précis, ça lui était égal. Il succomba à la tentation et colla sa bouche contre celle de la brune.

Elle eut un moment d'inaction, mais Neji fini par sentir une pression, qui le combla et le poussa à intensifier le baisé. Il glissa sa main droite vers la nuque de la jeune femme et posa la gauche sur sa joue. Tenten, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se contenta de l'imiter et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. En un tour de main, ce dernier détacha les deux chignons de la sirène, faisant cascader la longue crinière de celle jusqu'à son bassin. Plus le temps passait, plus leur baisé s'enflammait et le jeune homme l'allongea sur la surface de bois, tout en s'allongeant lui-même sur elle.

Oo0oO

Quelques heures plus tard, Neji fronça les sourcils, lorsque des voix lui parvint aux oreilles. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, fut le manque de sel dans l'air. Il ouvrit donc en grand les yeux, pour constater qu'il n'était plus sur l'île. En fait, il se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital et ses la voix des infirmières dans le couloir, qui l'avaient réveillées. Il se redressa d'un coup, arrachant sans s'en rendre compte, les fils qui le reliaient à des machines. Un bip sonore lui vrilla les tympans, rameutant les médecins.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils virent l'examiner.

- Un homme vous a trouvé sur la rive, seulement vêtu de votre pantalon, répondit le médecin. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Neji Hyuuga. Je suis le neveu d'Hiashi Hyuuga.

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'immobiliser tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. À tour de rôle, ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

- Celui qui est disparu en mer depuis un peu plus de quatre semaines ? s'enquit l'une des infirmières.

- Je me suis fais prendre dans une tempête, confirma-t-il.

- Et où avez-vous passé les dernières semaines ? demanda le médecin en chef.

Le brun préféra garder le silence, devinant qu'il serait traité de fou, s'il racontait la vérité.

- Je l'ignore, menti-t-il.

- Quel date sommes-nous ?

- Et bien, vu que vous avez parlé de quatre semaines et que je suis parti pêcher le huit juillet, on doit être autour du dix ou onze août, calcula rapidement Neji.

- Le treize, plus précisément, rectifia le médecin. Nous allons contacter votre famille, pour qu'ils viennent remplir les papiers administratifs.

Durant l'heure que ça prit pour les contacter et pour qu'ils arrivent, Neji eut le temps de passer plusieurs tests, pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Autant physiquement, que psychologiquement. C'est donc Hiashi en compagnie d'Hanabi, qui vinrent le chercher et le ramenèrent au manoir.

Une semaine passa, où le brun resta cloîtré dans le manoir. Son oncle avait déclaré qu'il avait besoin de repos après toutes ces épreuves. Mais quelles épreuves ? avait-il envie de hurler. Il avait passé un mois de vacances sur une île paradisiaque. Les seules épreuves qu'il avait subit, était la tempête, la découverte des sirènes, la construction du casébo et le violent coup de soleil qu'il avait attrapé. Pour preuve, il en était encore bien bronzé et le goût des fruits juteux encore en bouche. Un mois passé à manger que des fruits et c'est à peine s'il réussissait à manger de la viande maintenant. Particulièrement le poisson, qui lui faisait constamment pensée à Tenten. S'il était ici, c'est qu'il lui avait rendu service. Mais comment ? La dernière chose qu'il avait fait avec elle, c'était de lui faire… Ce souvenir le fit rougir. Il avait succombé à cette magnifique sirène fiancée à un poulpe. Peut-être que… Et si… Leur aventure avait-elle fait annuler les fiançailles ? Au fond de lui, cette possibilité lui réchauffa le cœur.

N'ayant rien à faire avec tout ce temps libre, le jeune homme s'installa à l'extérieur et griffonna ces souvenirs. L'île, l'océan, les dauphins, la cabane en bois, son casébo, les fruits, Gai et surtout Tenten. Avec ou sans sa queue de poisson, sous différent angle. Et ne voulant pas devoir répondre à des questions gênantes, il les cacha. Malheureusement, une bonne tomba dessus et les emmena à son oncle, qui le convoqua dans son bureau. À ce moment-là, son appartement lui manquait affreusement. La conversation s'envenima, lorsqu'il refusa de répondre.

**« FIN FLASH BACK »**

- Le simple fait de lui dire la vérité, m'a valu ce séjour ici. Cinq mois que je suis ici. Tu me connais ? Si j'ai tord, j'abdique. Mais là, je n'ai pas rêvé. Cette femme, Tenten, est une sirène et je vais t'avouer qu'elle me manque affreusement en ce moment.

Hinata le regarda longuement, les yeux humides. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de la croire, mais… Son cousin était-il vraiment rendu fou comme le pensait tous les autres ? Au bout d'une heure, elle dut le laisser, pour retourner auprès de Naruto, en lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

Oo0oO

Trois jours passèrent et personne ne vint le voir. Hanabi n'osait pas, Sasuke semblait le prendre pour un fou et Shino était en lune de miel avec la petite sœur de Naruto, qui lui était tout simplement trop occupé par des contrats de construction. Il avait de nouveau passé la nuit à regarder les étoiles, en espérant que Tenten faisait pareil. À quoi bon rester ici, s'il devait rester emprisonné ? commençait-il à se demander. Ses cousines lui manquaient beaucoup, mais est-ce que ça valait la peine de rester cloîtré dans une chambre ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit des murmures dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et attendit de voir qui pouvait venir le voir à cette heure.

- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, fit une voix d'homme.

- Si tu es si fin que ça, fait-le, grogna une voix de femme.

Les voix s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, puis Neji entendit un bruit de métal dans la poignée de la porte. Quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte dans la clef, comprit-il. Mais qui ? Tel était la question. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est une tête brune et une autre blonde, qui entrèrent dans la chambre. Le premier était un homme dans ses âges, qui portait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et des anneaux à chaque lobe d'oreille. La deuxième personne était une jeune femme, dont les cheveux étaient attachés en quatre couettes derrière la tête.

- C'est lui tu crois ? murmura la blonde à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas toute suite et s'approcha du patient, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. À peine croisait-il les yeux de ce dernier, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'inconnu.

- Vous vous appelez Neji ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, méfiant qu'en à la présence de ces deux personnes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Neji.

- Parce qu'une bonne amie à nous veut vous revoir, répondit-il.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher à partir, avant que les gros bras ne se réveillent, fit la jeune femme.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça s'appelait des agents de sécurité, soupira le jeune homme.

- Et bien, si on ne le sort pas rapidement, ils vont nous mettre en prison, le pressa-t-elle.

- Suivez-nous, si vous voulez retrouver le paradis, sourit le brun en fixant le patient.

Sans même hésiter un instant, ce dernier se leva et les suivis rapidement dans le couloir, après que l'homme est laissé une enveloppe sur le lit. Ils dévalèrent les couloirs et les escaliers qui les séparaient de la sortie, et se mirent à courir, quand ils l'eurent franchit. À deux rues de l'asile, une voiture bleue attendait patiemment, de laquelle sortie trois têtes que Neji reconnu immédiatement. À l'avant du côté du conducteur apparu Naruto, du côté passager se fut Hinata et à l'arrière, celle qu'il souhaitait tant revoir. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tenten, qui couru jusqu'à lui, pour sauter dans ses bras. Ce qui fit réaliser quelque chose au brun. Son ventre avait grossi. Il l'éloigna donc à bout de bras en regardant son ventre, quelque peu caché par le long manteau jaune qu'elle portait.

- Et si on y allait, avant qu'on constate ta disparition ? proposa Naruto, avec un sourire moqueur.

En compagnie de Tenten et de ses deux amis, Neji prit place sur la banquette arrière de la voiture du blond, qui les conduisit au port. La sirène profita du trajet pour faire les présentations. Le brun fit donc la connaissance de Temari, la meilleure amie de la brune et de son mari Shikamaru, ancien humain. Ils lui racontèrent comment ils avaient appris son internement.

- Tu as jeté une bouteille à la mer avec une lettre à l'intérieur ? répéta Neji en se penchant vers le siège de sa cousine.

- Je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre, sourit celle-ci. Si tu racontais n'importe quoi, je n'aurais pas de réponse. Si tu disais vrai… J'y avais mis notre adresse, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son mari.

- Et comment vous ont-ils convaincu ?

- Je leur ai demandé de faire couler un bain et d'y mettre une bonne quantité de sel, avoua Tenten.

- Mettons que la queue de poisson nous a complètement convaincu de la véracité de ton récit, ajouta Naruto en riant. Tu aurais dû me voir. J'ai probablement sauté un bond d'un mètre en voyant ses jambes se coller et se couvrir d'écaille.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? La mer est gelée à ce temps-ci de l'année.

- On est des sirènes, déclara la blonde, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Elles ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac, ajouta Shikamaru avec un sourire moqueur.

Le trajet fut trop court au goût de Neji. Sur le bord du quai, il fit ses adieux à Naruto et Hinata, en leur promettant de leur faire signe à l'occasion et de lui jeter une bouteille quand le bébé naîtrait.

- Je vais t'endormir pour la durée du trajet, car j'ignore comment de transformer et ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour souffrir de la cicatrisation, annonça Tenten.

Le brun acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour la laisser faire. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**Épilogue**

Une année complète passa, depuis ces adieux. Quelques bouteilles et lettres avaient été envoyées entre les cousins. Hinata organisa une croisière en famille à quelques lieux de l'île des sirènes, lieu de rendez-vous avec Neji et sa nouvelle famille. L'aînée des filles d'Hiashi avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion, pour réussir à convaincre son père de la véracité de l'histoire de son neveu. Mais au final, il se laissa convaincre et ils organisèrent cette réunion loin des yeux indiscrets. Sur le bateau de la famille Hyuuga, il y avait dont le chef de famille avec ses deux filles, ses deux gendres et son premier petit-fils, qui attendaient l'arrivé des sirènes. C'est Hanabi qui les vit en premier et averti tout le monde en laissant échapper un cri de surprise, en voyant plusieurs têtes émergées de l'eau. Naruto descendit vers *l'arrière du bateau* pour accueillir la petite famille. Le brun se glissa sur le pont grâce à la force de ses bras, puis les trois autres hommes-poissons l'imitèrent. Les femmes devant attendre que leur queue sèche avant que leurs jambes n'apparaissent, chaque mari les transporta sur le pont, pour les asseoir auprès de la famille d'humain. Avec Neji, il y avait son beau-père, son beau-frère et Shikamaru, avec leur femme et quelques uns de leurs enfants. Ibiki et Marisa s'assirent en près d'Hiashi entre parents et grands-parents. Gai et Anko présentèrent leurs cinq filles, Ayame, Kurostuchi, Isaribi, Saya et la petite dernière, Yumi. Temari présenta sa petite Tsuki, âgée de cinq mois et Tenten présenta les petites Akira et Ayumi, âgées de huit mois maintenant. Hinata en profita pour présenta son fils Takumi à son cousin. La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et plus jamais on ne douta des rêves éveillés d'un membre de la famille Hyuuga.


End file.
